Unknow Items
by Charmedbloody
Summary: The only knew of the seven items. They didn't know of the others. Its been seven years since Serenity, Mai, Anzu and Isis's left. There back as the protetors of the pharoh and his guards and Seto. But whos with who? the end.
1. Begning

It's been seven years since the duel tower. It's been seven years since a letter was left behind in Mai's car. Yugi and the others even Seto sit around computers now during there free time besides dueling trying to find the four women. Marik and Bakura were even there looking for Serenity, Mai, Anzu, and Isis's. Yugi stared at the note that was now his background:

Dear Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Duke, and Tristin, and anyone else who reads this.

You're wondering where we have gone. We have all gone together to do something for are self's. Were looking for the unknown items. They're three that are the unknowns. Isis's has come with us to look for them. You will not be able to find us. We have made sure of that. When we find them. You will see one of us again first. Good buy.

Your girls,

Anzu, Serenity, Mai, and Isis's.

The guys couldn't find the girls. They tried everything that all of them could think of. And during their breaks they looked on foot as well. But still they couldn't find the girls. The guys were all out of school now. But still they have heard nothing. When they were about to give up Isis's walked into the game shop. They all looked up from the computers and looked right at her. Yugi was the first to run up at her. "Where are the others?" Yami has been given his own body by now. Yami stood there giving his normal look at Isis's. There were four cloaked women standing behind her. One in blue, one in white, one in green, and one in black. The guys all looked at the women. They couldn't see their faces. Isis's just smiled at the boys. "All the girls are here. First to be seen will be tomorrow will be Serenity, then Mai, then Tabitha, and last Anzu." Marik's face went white. And that's funny to see. "Great that Bit is here." Isis glared at her brother as the other's laughed. Isis's sat down and talked to them. "We found for items. We were only told that there was only three. But Shadi told me wrong. There the protecters of the pharoh and his guards." They all nodded. Isis's left with the three women. Yami was sure that the one in blue stood there staring at him longer and blew him a kiss. But who was this woman. Was that women Serenity, Mai, Marik's girl, or Anzu. "Anzu only thought of as a friend. Well so did the others as well." The boys sighed and went home to eat dinner and get some sleep for tomorrow Serenity comes home.


	2. Serenity comes home

"I have news for you that I didn't tell you last night. When the girls put on the items they were bound to you guys in her. Shadi is with four other girls that we found four more in the temple." Seto glared at Isis's "Are you telling me that with are four girls plus four more. That there were eight more total?" Isis nodded her head "Every guy in here gets a girl. When I say every guy here. I mean Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Duke, Tristin, Marik, and Bakura as well." The guys looked up. They didn't know if they got Anzu, Serenity, Mai, or Tabitha. They just knew that they got someone. That has been bounded to them. Joey sighed as he looked at the cloaked figure in black. He hoped his sister got a good guy. He hoped it wasn't Seto. Even they kind of became friends. But still he didn't trust him with his sister's happiness.

Isis's looked at the figure and nodded her head. Telling the figure to removed the hood to show them all who you are. The figure did not knowing that the other cloaked figures were watching as well. The figure removed its cloaked. Everyone in the room gasped as they stared into the eyes of Serenity. It was the same face of the Serenity that left the first night back from battling at Seto's duel tower. Her hair had grown longer. Joey was the first to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Its great to see you sister. Um whom are you bound to?" Serenity smacked his arm and smirked as she answered him "Duke." Duke blushed as Serenity came up and kissed him on the cheek. Yami and Seto looked out the door and saw the figure cloaked in blue standing there staring at them. They couldn't see her face.

Some how when Serenity spoke up the figure vanished from there sight. "Anzu she's bound to well two guys. The others are bound to one. I don't under stand how she has been bound to two different guys." Seto looked down at Yami and surged his shoulders whispering so Yami could only hear him. "I think that figure cloaked in blue is Anzu." Yami nodded his head "Yeah maybe." They sighed and looked at Isis's "Anzu has to figure out on her own who she wants between the two of you. But I will not tell you if that figure in blue was here or not. Tomorrow the figure in green comes home. Who I'm not telling you Joey or the others who she is." They all nodded as they went back to the semi-party for Serenity had just started. They didn't notice the figure in green watching Joey and the others. The figure's glaze was locked on Joey.


	3. Mai returns And Seto does something that...

It was the day after Serenity came back. They knew the figure in green was coming home. They didn't know who it was. But they knew it was Mai, Anzu, Tabitha, or the new four. When everyone got to the Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather was making break fest the song on the background was "Save a horse ride a cowboy." Serenity sat beside Duke as he sang along to the song. Everyone was laughing at him. Not even notice that Isis's has walked into the shop. "You know Duke you can't sing." Duke laughed when he answered. "I already knew that Seto."  
  
Seto nodded and turned and looked at Isis's. Isis smiled as the figure cloaked in green walked into the middle of the room. "Well the good news is that Anzu is making her own choose on who she wants. But that's not who has came home. You may show them who you are now." The figure pulled back her hood. It was Mai standing there. Everyone came and hugged her. Yugi was the one that asked the question. "So whom are you bound to?" Mai smiled "Joey." Joey blushed as Mai walked up and kissed him on the check and wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone in the room laughed and smacked Joey on the back. Seto looked outside and saw two other figures in cloaks standing there. "I have a feeling that Tabitha is next Seto."  
  
Seto looked down at Marik and nodded his head. "Funny thing is that I think I have fallen for Anzu." Isis heard what Seto said. She knew whom Anzu picked and it wasn't Seto. She had to let Anzu know. But she also needed to let her know what Yami said. "I will be happy with who ever Anzu picks. Yeah I am fine if she picks Seto over me. Even though he has more money then me. Funny isn't Joey and Yugi" Both boys nodded there heads at Yami. "Yeah. So will I. As long as Anzu is happy with whom she picks. That's all that matters Yami." Yami nodded as Joey spoke up nuzzling Mai's neck. "That's true. And besides her Uncle left her all his money if anything ever happens to him. That and he are dieing. And she never told me who he was. So she can pick either one of you. And you both will be fine money wise." Yami nodded his head glad to hear that.  
  
Everyone but Seto looked at Isis "Tomorrow the figure in white comes home. Yes Marik its Tabitha." Seto saw that figure in blue standing there staring at him. He did something he doesn't normally do. He blew this figure a kiss. The figure walked away walking beside the figure in white. Seto sighed and thought to himself. "Another day and Anzu you will be home. But into who's arms?" Seto walked outside and got into his limo. He didn't relies was that he was being kidnapped by someone in blue. 


	4. Marik's girl comes home

Later that very same about five hours later he noticed that he were he was supposed to be. "Driver!" The figure in blue pushed a button and Seto heard the person spoke. "If you hurt my niece in anyway if she picks you I will do more then take your soul from your body again. I will beat you up to a pulp." Seto knew the voice he was glaring at were the driver sits. "Max. LET ME OUT NOW!" Max laughed and opens the window between the two. "Kaiba boy you should watch what you say." Seto shuttered and glared at him. "Were is my driver?" Max smiled "He's fine." Max was then gone. Seto noticed that he was outside his house. He got out and went in. He was really creped out now. So he spent all night working.  
  
The next day Marik looked pissed. He was glaring at all the guys that didn't have some one yet. That meant he wasn't glaring at Joey or Duke. Everyone tried to calm him down. They were told be at the game shop at 11pm that night. So after Seto put his brother to bed and told the guards he is back in a couple hours. The guard nodded and stood at his post. Seto got there a few minutes later. He was the one late. Marik glared at Seto as he walked in. "Your late." Seto smirked "I had to but my brother to bed and let the guards know that I be back later. Unlike you I do have a job." Marik hissed and Yugi laughed. "If I didn't know better Marik I think you're in love with Tabitha." He sent daggers at Yugi.  
  
As they fought with each other Isis's walked in. Isis laughed at her brother as the figure in white walked up behind her. "Um brother if you're done with your little fighting. I think this person would like to come home now." Marik glared at Isis then at the figure. He knew who the figure was. He wasn't happy about it by a long shot. "Alright sister. The figure may come home now." Isis's laughed softly as she looked at the figure. "Alright dear. Unlike the others remove the whole cloak." The figure nodded and undid the bottom of the cloak then removed the hood as it fell at her heels. She looked up and stared right at Marik. Who had just gasped at her? "My god Tabitha is that you." Tabitha nodded her head. "Yeah Marik its me." Marik was smiling now. He walked up and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
When it hit him that he kissed her. Cause he heard everyone laughing. He backed off and looked down in her eyes. "Um…. Tabitha. Whom are you bound to?" Tabitha laughed and licked his nose. "You silly." Marik blushed. And that was kind of hard to see under his dark skin. But you could tell. Tabitha wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips again. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I love you Marik. I'm your girl." Marik nodded his head. "You sure are." He then smacked her butt. "Yeah all mine. From the tip of your cute nose to your tight ass is mine." Tabitha blushed "Yeah. Oh Seto Anzu wanted me to say this to you and Yami." Seto and Yami both looked at each other as Tabitha spoke. "No mater how I ask you to pick for each other in a duel or if you pick the top card from the others deck. I know who will win. I even flipped a coin to pick one of you. The answer was always the same. I did it twenty times and the answer was always the same. It doesn't matter if one of you has money or not. I have my own. I wished on a star to show me in a dream to show me who was my true soul mate. And it did. And tomorrow you both will know who it is. And the other will love the other person that there bound to. See you then."  
  
Seto blinked and looked at Yami. "Yeah if we duel you win. Or the whole card thing you always win Yami." Seto was going to walk away when Yami stopped. "The dreaming thing is the best thing to do. I should know I did that my self back in the past. You were also in love with the same girl back then as well. But we both lost her then. She gave her self to keep me alive. That is what I remember from my past as of right now. I don't want to lose Anzu like we did back then. Her soul is in the necklace that Isis's wore." Isis looked shocked. "I was never shown that Yami." Yami nodded his head. "I wouldn't think she want anyone to see my death." They all nodded their head. Seto looked outside the window and saw a female figure in blue standing beside four other figures. Out of those four new figures all but one of them was dressed in pink. The fourth one was in purple.  
  
Seto sighed as he thought to him self "tomorrow I either get Anzu or I get one of them in pink. The purple one is either Yami's if I get Anzu or Yugi if Anzu gets Yami. But tomorrow everything should be told. Well there's Yugi, Yami, Tristin, Bakura, and myself that's left to get a girl. Yami really loves Anzu I can tell in his face." He then turned and walked out and went into his limo and went home. Yami was thinking the same thoughts as Seto was. But his was different. "I really love Anzu. And Seto really loves her as well. Didn't Anzu tell Yugi or me once that she had a twin out there? And is this twin gone with them. That could me that either Seto or me get the real Anzu. But I want the real Anzu. I wonder were she got this new money from?"  
  
((Like knowing who you think Anzu picked. I already know who she did. Please no flames. I use them to hurt my computer with. When it makes me mad. lol)) 


	5. Who gets Anzu? Its in this chapter

When Seto got up this morning he knew that Anzu was coming home today. He wished on a star that he ended up with Anzu. They all thought it was best from here on out they meet at Kaiba's mansion. When everyone got there they sat down and ate. Marik made Tabitha sit in his lab as he ate. He kept whispering into her ear things that made her blush. Then she would kiss him on the lips or his cheek. Mai sat next to Joey as she whispered things into his ear making him blush the same color as a tomato. Duke sat in Serenity's lap. Bakura, Tristin, Yami, Yugi, and Seto were all annoyed that they didn't get their girls yet. They are happy to get them all today. But they knew that wasn't happening today that way. Or really ever going to happen that way. Yugi looked from Yami then to Seto "You guys wondering who Anzu picked of you two? I think either way she go well with either one of you." Yami petted Yugi on the head "I don't know about Seto. But I will be glad when she is home." Seto nodded "So will I. Who knew she had a twin."  
  
They all stared at Seto. "Last night Max got me and told me off. He told me that Anzu has a twin. Other things were said. But really it doesn't matter. Just those cans that man just leave me alone. He freaks me out badly." Everyone laughed. They didn't see Isis's and the figure in blue walk into the room until Isis's cleared her throat. They all looked up at Isis's then to the figure in blue. Yami and Seto were scared out of their minds. The both wanted Anzu to be there's. "Well… Duke she should be sitting in your lab. Not the other way around there. Anyway I know everyone is wondering who the figure in blue is. But first things first everyone. I told Max to stay away from you Seto. But he never listens does he. Now figure in blue you may remove your cloak."  
  
The figure in blue removed her cloak it was Anzu. Everyone gasped to see her hair was longer. Everyone ran up to Anzu and hugged her but Seto and Yami. They just stood there and watched them. Seto went first and kissed her on the cheek. When Yami came up he kissed her on the lips with a ton of heat to it. Everyone gasped at them. Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck as he broke off the kiss. Anzu blushed and smiled at Yami. "Lucky for me Yami you're the one I'm bound to." Yami grinned at her and kissed her again just like he did a few minutes ago. When he broke off the kiss he kissed her for head and held her close to his chest.  
  
Seto didn't look at them. He was sad that he didn't get Anzu. But he was happy for his friend Yami. "I'm happy for you Yami. So what happen in the past that caused me to but your soul then into the necklace? If you know that is." Yami sat down with Anzu in his lap as she told them what she knew. Everyone sat down around there feet with those with girls with them in their laps. "Well 5000 years ago the past me and the past Isis who back then was my sister. Was sent to Pharaoh's kingdom since he had to marry one of us. We were to spend the summer with him until he decided of the two of us who he wanted. But the past you fell in love with the past me. And you tried to get me. You kissed me and that made Yami mad. Then I guess was the tomb robber points at Bakura let the god's out and set them on us. The only way for him to stop this was to put them into the stone. But to do so he would die and forget who he was. Laughing is heard When Yami died in my past's arms he said three little words. She kisses Yami's cheek as he blushes knowing those three little words I begged the past Seto to bring him back. He then told me that the only way to bring him back was for someone else to give up his or her life. He wouldn't do it even for his brother. Gasps so I gave Yami mine so he may live. The last thing I said to him before I died was the same thing he said to me before he died. Was that I loved him."  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear that. "You two have an undying love for each other. Don't you Anzu." Anzu nodded "Yeah we do." Yami nuzzled Anzu's neck. "Boy I love you Anzu." Anzu smiled at him "I love you to Yami. For now and forever." Everyone clapped for the two. Even Seto did. He knew that Yami was going to ask Anzu to marry him. But more then likely wait until everyone was there to do that. "Tomorrow Sasha comes home to Yugi." Everyone had a great time even after they left Seto. 


	6. Sasha and Tea come home And Marik yells ...

Everyone ran to Seto's place. Yami and Anzu did after their heated make out they had going on at her place. It was about noontime as they sat down to eat there lunch. Seto looking like he was glaring around the place. When they were done and sitting down waiting for Isis's to show up. Yugi looked at Seto who was glaring at Yami. "Seto I bet your girl's better then Anzu is." Anzu looked at Seto and smiled. "Thy had to give her own body to her." Everyone was staring at Anzu. "You will find out for your self Seto. Look Isis's is here." They all turned and looked at Isis.  
  
"Well it's only supposed to be one person coming home today. But Shadi has given Seto's girl her body already. Here are the figures now." They saw a figure in pink and a figure in purple stand behind Isis. "The figure in purple showed them who you are please." The figure in purple removed her hood and smiled and winked at Yugi. Yugi looked at her and blushed. "I'm Sasha and I'm bound to Yugi." Yugi looked up at her and smiled Sasha kissed Yugi who blushed like a tomato. "Boy who knew he could get that red Yami." Laughing was heard all around from everyone. "Now this figure in pink. Show them who you are. And tell them who you are bound to."  
  
The figure in pink pulled back her hood. She looked like Anzu but not really. She had the same coloring as Marik does. "My name is Tea. I am bound to Seto." Seto blinked and stared at her. As she removed her cloak and walked over to Seto slowly. She looked like a goddess to him. All the guys but Yugi was stared at her. Tabitha hit Marik hard in the stomach. Mai smacked Joey hard upside his head. Yami's ear was bitten hard on. Tea sat down in Seto's lap and looked like a cat that had ate a bird. Seto smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his chest. Seto kissed her cheek.  
  
Marik glared at Tabitha "Why in the hell did you do that for?" Tabitha grinned at him and walked out. "Bye Seto. Women wait up. YOUR NOT DRIVING YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE WITH WHAT YOU CALL DRIVING!" Everyone laughed at that. Joey looked right at Mai "You drive just fine." Mai smiled "So do you Joey." Joey picked up Mai walked outside with her. As they left for her place to drive. Anzu licked the blood off of Yami's ear. Yami smirked "Trying to mark me Wench?" Anzu smacked his chest "Don't call me that dead guy." Yami laughed "Alright wife." Anzu blinked and stared at him. Yami smirked at Anzu "So are you going to marry your walking dead guy love here. And put him out of his ever-dieing heartache. And make him a life again with you being his wife. Or not?" Anzu shook her head at him. He looked up set with this. She ran a hand threw his spiky hair. "I will marry my spiky hair lover. For now and forever." Yami smirked and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
He pulled out a diamond ring with sapphires around the diamonds. She looked at the ring and smiled. "The diamond is my heart and the sapphires are your eyes. Holding on to it and watching it for now and forever more." Everyone told them they had to invite them to there wedding. Seto kissed Tea hard on the lips. "Hey Yami." Yami looked at Seto. "Yeah?" Seto winked at him. "Seems to me. That we both got Anzu for keeps. One way or another." They both laughed. No one really under stood what they were talking about. Yami got Anzu and Seto got Tea. No one saw two figures in pink watching Tristin or Bakura. Nor did they see Isis leave. 


	7. Yami has a vampire wife to be And everyo...

The next day Marik was caring Tabitha in to Seto's mansion in his arms. They all looked at Marik. "Um why are you caring her for Marik?" Marik smirked and kissed Tabitha on her for head. "Cause she agreed to marry me." They all smiled at them. "So how did you do it?" Tabitha answered for him. "When we got back to his place there was red rose's every were. With petals all over the ground leading into my living room were the TV was playing. On the TV was Marik on his knee asking me more to the point begging him to marry him. He's like but this guy out of his pain for being a fool for so many years and marries him and makes him the happiest guy in the world. Um Yami. Why do you got a band aid on your ear?"  
  
Yami looked at Anzu and answer. "Seems my vampire wife to be bit some of my ear off yesterday." Tabitha laughed and so did Marik. "Sorry old man. But hey you got your girl. So what did the doctor say when you told him what happen to your ear." Anzu kissed Yami on the temple. "He just laughed and told Yami not to look at another girl like that again." Tabitha nodded her head. "I agree with him. Yami might lose something else." Marik and Yami both glared at the girls. Tabitha kissed Marik on the lips and whispered in his ear. "The same goes for you to Marik." Marik rolled his eyes at her and sat down with her in his lap.  
  
Joey and Mai came in their a few min's ago. "Guess what guys." Anzu looked at Mai and smiled. "Um you guys are going to be man and wife soon." Mai blinked as Tabitha and Anzu put up there left hands. "So are we." Mai smirked. "Seems were going to have a triple wedding unless Seto and Tea are as well." Just then Seto and Tea came in. "What happens to have a triple wedding?" They all looked up at the two. Tea and smiling and Seto had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Guess we know what they were doing." Everyone laughed. "Tea seems there are going to be three weddings. Anzu and Yami, Mai and Joey, and Marik and Tabitha." Tea smiled at her twin. "I guess it's going to be another couple getting married as well." They all looked at her and she nodded. "Yeah me and Seto as well." Hugs went up all around.  
  
No one saw Isis's and two other figures in pink walk in. "Yeah this is what I wanted to hear. Everyone getting married." They all looked at Isis. Bakura and Tristin walked closer. The figures in pink pulled back their hoods. The one with spiked pink hair spoke first. "My name is Mary Ann. And I'm bound to Tristin." She walked up to Tristin and sat down in his lap. Tristin wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Cool." Was all he said? The other figure in pink has a mop head like black hair. "My name is Linda. And I'm bound to Bakura. Good to see you again Bakura." Bakura rolled his eyes but stopped after he saw her body. "My god women. You got the body of a goddess." She smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
No one saw Isis's walk out. She looked right at Shadi. "Hello Shadi. Did you need something?" Shadi smirked and pointed at himself. He then kissed her hard on the lips. "Look at your wrist Isis's." She looked and saw that she was bound to Shadi. "Oh my." He smirked as they both walked off. The two didn't notice that everyone in Seto's house was watching the two. "Yeah for her." The girls laughed "Yeah to an old guy." Yami glared at Anzu. "I'm a walking mummy." Anzu looked him up and down and smirked as she answered him. "You're my dead guy. And you will always be mine Yami. Now and forever dead man." They all laughed even after the guys were being kissed since less by there girls. Marik, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Tristin, and Shadi were all happy in the end. Glad that the girls were all back in the arms that they belonged in. The girls were all happy married with children on the way. Yami and Seto were feeling the pains of parent hood twice-there women were both expecting twins. Poor boys. Oh well. 


End file.
